Colourful - more or less than Black
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: He was Black and yet he wasn't. He was so much more and at the same time he was less. How Walburga saw her older son, Sirius over the years, how she realized that he wasn't a Black. He was gold, orange, yellow, indigo, blue, purple and green. He was more colourful than he should have been. [Black family] - Written for Quidditch League


**Quidditch Leage Competition - Season 2**

Team: Bellycastle Bats

Position: Chaser 1

Family: parent (Walburga Black - Sirius Black)

Wordcount: 2053 words

Bonus prompts: (word) colourful; (phrase) Laughter is the best medicine; (word) stubborn(ess)

* * *

_Colourful - more or less than Black_

**Gold: colour of success, achievement and triumph**

The moment Walburga first saw him she felt triumph.

"Healthy little boy," the mediwitch said happily with a huge smile on her wrinkled face. Walburga looked at her husband fearing his reaction, but she noted with pleasure that he nodded in approval.

"Sirius Orion Black," her husband said in his usual cold tone, but she noticed his joy of having an heir. She was pleased that she was able to provide one; her fear of having a daughter, one that was not accepted by her husband, disappeared.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful baby?" the mediwitch asked and the new mother once again looked at the baby who was still in the arms of the other witch. At second glance she didn't only feel triumph, but she acknowledged her success.

The baby really was nice-looking, she admitted. He already had a mop of black hair and instead of those filthy blue eyes newborns tended to have he had intelligent, piercing grey eyes.

He was _gold_.

* * *

**Orange: colour of social communication and optimism**

In the years to follow she tried to point out the exact moment that she realized that he wasn't a true Black, that he was more colourful than that. He was a good little boy after all, he didn't quite like strict rules, he didn't always seem to accept the ideas of his parents, but he always knew when he had to stop.

He was six years old at that time the realization hit her. He seemed to have too much energy so she let him be on that day. She took him and little Regulus to the park nearby. It was no more than a few minutes, Regulus was being fussy and she didn't pay attention to her older one.

"Mother, where is Sirius?" the young one asked when he stopped his tantrum and she realized that in fact her older son was no longer standing next to the bench. She didn't have to look for a long time though – he was a loud boy, his laughter echoed through the park.

With Regulus by her side she quickly found her son who was playing some type of filthy Muggle game with a group of Muggle children around his age. He was the loudest and everyone surrounded him, like he was the most interesting thing. His piercing grey eyes, which were so different from her dark brown ones, were full of life, she noted.

With long steps she closed the space between them. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Come." He didn't move. She repeated it, he still made no move. She grabbed him and the circle around him disappeared, the Muggles taking a few steps backwards, all fearing her presence.

"Leave me alone, Mother. I'm playing with my _friends_," he emphasized the last word and he seemed to enjoy the outrange they caused to his mother.

"Come now," she stated and he just shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"I like this game – it's called football. You should try it one day," he added and turned around leaving his mother there. He rejoined the group of boys and once again he was in the middle of the attention of the Muggles.

He was _orange_.

* * *

**Yellow: colour of the mind and the intellect**

From the first moment it was no question that he was intelligent. Maybe even more, he was certainly talented. Orion nodded with approval every time their oldest proved to be more than average, but those grey eyes frightened her.

When he was no more than seven, she invited her good friend, Victoria Greengrass with her delightful daughter who was only a year younger than he was. Both set of parents found it a great idea of them getting married. After all, the Greengrass family was though not as wealthy and powerful as the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, but young Amelia Greengrass was certainly a good party.

As soon as the guests leaved he fixed his piercing eyes on her. His face was emotionless and he seemed so much older than his true age.

"I won't marry her," he stated coldly, though his tone was light as if they were just chatting about the bad weather.

"I do not know what you are talking about, but you cannot talk to me like this," she couldn't really point out what her problem was with the way he was talking, but he certainly didn't sound like a seven-year-old, polite young pure-blood he should be and that scared her.

"I won't do anything I don't want to. That's it, Mother," he said and he left the room.

He was _yellow_.

* * *

**Indigo: colour of idealism and structure**

The whole family nodded in approval when the letter from Hogwarts arrived. Her son seemed to be more excited than ever. She didn't like that glint in his eyes – but when she mentioned it to anyone else, they just stated that it was completely normal.

"Goodbye Mother, Father," he stated coldly as he turned towards the train on the first day of September, but that glint, which made him look younger and more carefree, was there in his eyes again.

"I want to hear good news," Orion said dryly and her oldest smiled politely, but there was much more to it.

"I'm sure you will, Father," he said and maybe his behaviour has driven her crazy, but she was sure that he was mocking them. Orion nodded, he didn't seem to share her opinion and said his farewell too. Her son left without another word, never looking back.

When on the next day his freshly brought stunning owl arrived his words rang in her ears:_ I'm sure you will._

"Let me read it first," she asked from her husband who looked at her in surprise and as he was the man he didn't seem to like her request, but he gave the letter to her.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I hope my news will cause you pleasure – I have followed my dreams after all. I wanted to be more than I was and I took the first step. Though, I'm sure that you will not like it as much as I do._

_I've been sorted to Gryffindor – with bunch of half-bloods, Muggle-borns and blood traitors – and I love it. _

_I've stepped out of the shadow of the Black name, because I don't want to be what you are. I won't be._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sirius_

She dropped the letter. She could hardly breathe; her heart was beating too fast. Her husband seemed to notice her displeasure and picked up the letter, only to drop it himself too.

She shouldn't have been surprised, in many ways she has seen this coming, but she always hoped that he would follow the steps of his countless ancestors and be the heir of the Black house he was born to.

He was _indigo_.

* * *

**Blue: colour of loyalty and integrity**

It was during the summer after his first year. He spent his whole day locked up in his room and everyone else in the family tried to forget what has happened. They didn't talk about the fact that he became Gryffindor – there were no fights or quarrels, simply they ignored him.

That was until a dinner in July when Orion looked at their son. She was just as surprised as her children.

"You aren't going back to Hogwarts; it's a filthy school for filthy children who don't deserve to be called wizards and witches. You are going to Durmstrang Institute," he said it as a fact. She watched as her oldest child's expression slowly changed. Then he suddenly got up and fixed his fierce grey eyes on them.

"No," he said in the same way as his father did, but he was shaking with anger. He pressed his lips together and his posture showed determination.

"You will do as I say," Orion started again, but her son just let out a barking chuckle.

"You think I care about what you say? Hogwarts is my home. Gryffindor is my life, my friends are there. My true self is there," he said challengingly.

"I will send you to Durmstrang!"

"You can send me to anywhere, but I will always be a Gryffindor – you should just accept it you know, that's who I am." He left the room and she knew that he was right; he simply wasn't the boy they wanted him to be. He was not the Black heir he should have been.

He was _blue_.

* * *

**Purple: colour of creativity and individuality**

She rarely went into his room – she gave up after a while, because on the surface he was a perfect Black and she hated to realize every time that he wasn't one. With his pale cheeks, black hair and perfect noble features, the way he held himself, his stubbornness and his vanity he seemed to be the son she always wanted. He was intelligent, cunning and talented after all.

However, when she stepped into his room the part of him which she couldn't help but loathe could be seen. The walls were full of Gryffindor banners, everything was red and gold – two colours she learned to hate – and pictures of his blood traitor and filthy blooded friends were everywhere.

She tried to remove them all, but he was talented, his permanent sticking charms were better than her own and that made her even angrier. Once in a while she went in and tried to remove them again and again.

"What are you doing here?" She turned around in surprise. He was standing in the doorframe, leaning against it, looking at her with an expression which fitted his social status. He looked so much like the boy she always pictured, the one she wanted.

However, she knew that he wasn't that, she looked at the pictures where he was in his red-gold Gryffindor outfit with his filthy friends standing close to him, all laughing and smiling in similar clothes and with a caption: _Laughter is the best medicine_.

"Nothing," she muttered and left the room. She didn't look back.

He was _purple_.

* * *

**Green: colour of self-reliance**

She always knew that he didn't need her. She didn't need him either – she just needed a perfect pure-blood son and she got it – Regulus was everything she could have asked for and more. Though, he was not as talented nor was he as handsome as his older brother he was certainly the child she loved more – or liked even.

"Enough," her older one said coldly after Orion was once again ranting about how awfully big disappointment his eldest was. She agreed on every term and she herself shouted with him, especially about ruining their family's image. How could he be friends with people like that? Those Mudboods and blood-traitors ruined everything her family has been working on for hundreds of years.

"You don't want me here. I don't want to be here, so I will leave," he stated furiously, but then a big grin appeared on his handsome face and that glint was there in his piercing grey eyes. He started laughing, while Orion got up.

"How much I love this feeling. I should have done it years ago. I'm leaving."

"If you leave this house now you can never come back, you little... Then you are not part of this family anymore," she said, boiling with anger herself. He only grinned and how much she hated him for that. He was handsome, so perfect and yet so rotten.

"I've got some news Mother, I never was part of this... what did you call it? Family?" he mocked her.

He was _green_.

* * *

**Black: colour of mysteries and secrets**

He had many sides; she knew that, he had thousands of faces. He was hard to get to know, because he had a side for everyone. She wasn't even sure if there was anyone who really knew him.

However, she was sure in one thing: _she didn't._

He was _Black_...

... and yet he wasn't. He was so much more and at the same time he was less.

He was _colourful_ – he was bright and dark.

He was her son and yet, he wasn't.


End file.
